And Words Can Never Hurt Me?
by Shadow39
Summary: Dean really should watch what he says to his guardian Angel. A tiny bit of swearing.


And Words Can Never Hurt Me?

Description: Just something I couldn't stop thinking about ever since I saw the season 4 Finale. It may be stupid and not even funny, but I sure thought so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, but I will put no copyright on it.

Summary: Dean really needs to watch what he says about his guardian Angel.

Having escaped what The Boys figured to be their last moments at St. Mary's Convent, Sam and Dean Winchester are currently sitting in a motel room, lost in thought about the previous night's occurrences.

While Sam's thoughts dwell on his many mistakes and bad choices, Dean's belong to a certain angel.

"Do you think he is dead, Sammy?" Dean asks suddenly, breaking the silence that had been lasting for just over an hour now. Sam's eyes go wide as his brother's voice startles his thoughts.

"Huh, what? Who is dead?" He stumbles, confused.

"Cas… I sure as hell hope not." Dean sighs sadly. Sam shrugs and offers Dean the best comforting look he can muster. He is about to reassure Dean that if Castiel is in fact dead, that he went to a better place. He reconsiders it however, realizing how much of a lie that would be. He seriously doubts that a disobedient angel would end up in a better place.

"For your sake Dean, I sure hope not too." He ends up saying instead. Dean's eyes narrow at his brother.

"What's that suppose t'mean?" he growls.

"I'm just saying that I know he was your friend and he helped you out, and I know that it wouldn't be pleasant to think he is dead." Sam tries his best to explain. Dean still doesn't look happy, but he doesn't reply.

The door busts open suddenly, a huge gust of wind blowing into the room. Immediately, the brothers are standing and alert, anticipating the worst.

A very angry looking man in a suit and beige trench coat comes storming into the room, blue eyes blazing angrily.

"CAS!" Dean exclaims, surging forward to greet the presumed-dead angel.

The glare the angel shoots at him stops him in mid-step.

"Don't you 'Cas' me, Dean Winchester!" Castiel snarls. Dean's jaw drops and a look of hurt in prominent in his green eyes. Sam, just clueing into everything going on around him, finally says something.

"Speak of the De-" Dean's elbow collides with Sam's ribs, silencing him swiftly.

"Cas, what's wrong? What happened with the Archangel?" Dean inquires.

"They gave me a big, and serious talking to, Dean Winchester!"

It is made clear just how angry the angel is by the use of Dean's full name.

"But that is not why I am here. You called me some very mean and hurtful names, Mister."

Castiel sounds like an offended toddler, and Sam and Dean find it hard to restrain laughing.

"What do you mean, Cas?" Dean asks, more gently this time. Castiel pouts. Yes that is the only word for the expression on Castiel's face, Sam thinks. The pout doesn't last long however, and anger quickly replaces it once again.

"I DO have a soul! I am NOT stupid!" He starts yelling, to Sam's utter confusion. The look on Dean's face confuses him more, his brother looking humoured and hurt at the same time.

Castiel turns and walks to the door.

"I am the son of GOD, not a female dog!" He grabs the door handle, glaring back at the Winchester boys.

"And I checked! I DO HAVE A SPINE!" He roars, stepping out the door and slamming it behind him.

An awkward silence settles in the room. A smile of humour and disbelief is plastered on Dean's face. Sam doesn't know what to say. Dean turns to face his younger brother, licking his lips and shaking his head.

"That guy takes things WAY too literally." He grumbles.

"What the heck was that about?" Sam finally asks.

"Remember how I told you about the Green Room Cas and Zachariah kept me in? Well, I had a few heated conversations with Castiel… and I might've called him a couple things."

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity.

"What things exactly?"

"To be exact, a 'Stupid son of a bitch' and a 'Spineless, soulless, son of a bitch'" They both break down and laugh.

"I'm surprised he didn't smite you on the spot."

They shrug and sit down on their rented beds.

"Wonder where he went?" Dean ponders aloud.

As if on cue, there is a knock on the door. Dean slowly gets up, wary, and makes his way over to answer it. He cautiously opens it, relaxing when he recognizes the now calm blue eyes on the other side of the door.

"Umm… I have no where to go. You guys mind if I stay with you for a while?" Castiel mumbles sheepishly.

Sam falls back onto his bed, laughing hysterically.

'This is the strangest start to the Apocalypse I could ever imagine.' Dean thinks to himself, letting the angel into the motel room.

The End.

First fanfic, hope people read it, and perhaps like it. Comments would be great, but don't worry about it if you really don't want to.


End file.
